Un amour de fée
by Girlinlove
Summary: Hermione voit concrétiser ses rêves le statut de préfète en chef et la reconnaissance de ses professeurs. Elle a tout pour être heureuse sauf l’amour de Ron. Se pourrait il que Draco soit bien plus qu’un simple ennemi ? DMHG.
1. Petits bavardages entre copines

Un amour de fée

**Titre du chapitre** : Petits bavardages entre copines

**Avertissement** : PG pour ce chapitre et R pour l'ensemble de la fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé** : 7ème année. Les deux préfets en chef, Draco et Hermione, s'entendent comme chien et chat jusqu'au jour où la magie s'en mêle vraiment. DMHG.

**Email **: elvira662001yahoo.fr

**Notes **: Coucou, je vous présente mon nouveau bébé(Quoi encore ?) une histoire d'amour entre notre Hermione adorée et le ténébreux mais non moins sexy Draco Malefoy. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de fanfic hétéro gros soupir. J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions.

- Même si mon interprétation des protagonistes est forcément différente de J.K.R, n'oubliez pas de me dire si les persos sont In Character dans vos reviews.

**-**Cette fic est légèrement AU dans la mesure où elle ne suit aucunement la trame du tome 6.

-Draco/Hermione n'est pas le seul couple de l'histoire car il y a également Harry/Ginny, Ron/Daphné et un autre couple surprise.

-Comme je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, je vous expédie le premier chapitre avec le prologue. Bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

****

**Salle commune des Griffondors**

«Dean, est ce que tu sais où est Ginny ? C'est la toute **PREMIERE** réunion des préfets de cette l'année scolaire et nous sommes déjà **PRESQUE** en retard. Qu'est ce que le professeur McGonogall va penser de moi ? Je suis supposée montrer l'exemple. Elle va vraisemblablement me destituer de mes fonctions de préfète et ce…_dès le premier jour_ ou **PIRE** m'interdire l'accès des rayons 'Animagus et autres créatures magiques' à la bibliothèque alors que je viens de lui demander la permission pas plus tard que cet après-midi et… »

Dean Thomas leva imperceptiblement la tête du passionnant livret envoyé par Weasley Farces et Attrapes tôt ce matin, par hibou, ses yeux rencontrant les pupilles marrons de la fille aux cheveux broussailleux - Hermione Granger - tout à fait impressionné par la tirade qu'elle venait de prononcer. D'un trait. Sans respirer.

Dean n'était pas vraiment agacé par l'interruption sa camarade de classe mais il devait avouer qu'il préférait amplement les largesses du préfet Ron Weasley au niveau du règlement de l'école à l'étroite surveillance de l'incorruptible Hermione Granger. Surtout quand il devait faire passer les nouvelles inventions de Fred et Georges en douce, dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de respirer de temps en temps ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » Sourit-elle, surprise par sa question « Alors, tu sais où est Ginny ? »

« Hermione, as-tu vraiment besoin de me poser cette question ? » Il lui rendit son sourire en levant les yeux vers l'escalier menant au dortoir de Harry.

« Oh Merlin ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Satanées hormones d'adolescents ! » S'écria t elle en parcourant les quelques mètres séparant la salle Griffondor des escaliers, murmurant un vague merci au garçon brun.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? »

« N'oublie pas de frapper avant d'entrer sinon tu risquerais d'avoir très mal aux yeux »

« Je sais Dean. Je ne suis pas non plus une …une…_sainte_. »

« Ah ! Vraiment » Dean haussa un sourcil.

« En tant que préfète, je suis _tenue_ de faire des rondes nocturnes à la tour d'astronomie. C'est très _instructif_ et parfois très amusant, également » Hermione lança, avec une pointe de fierté.

« Alors, c'est toi la terreur qui fait apparaître des fantômes dans tour d'astronomie pour effrayer les couples ? C'est, ma foi, une révélation plutôt intéressante. Je suis sûr que Seamus appréciera cette information à sa juste valeur» se moqua t il.

Hermione acquiesça en entamant les premières marches « Mais je te défends de le dire à qui que ce soit… sinon il se pourrait bien que les farces et attrapes d'une certaine boutique commençant par la lettre **W** ne retrouvent jamais leurs destinataires. »

«Traîtresse ! » S'exclama Thomas mais Hermione avait déjà disparu.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ! » S'écrièrent Harry et Ginny en chœur, tous les deux assis sur le lit du survivant. Hermione avait frappé poliment deux fois mais les deux tourtereaux étaient _tellement_ occupés qu'elle pouvait les entendre à travers la porte. D'ailleurs, à voir la mine débraillée de ses amis, la préfète se dit intérieurement qu'elle avait eu raison d'intervenir avant que…qu'ils…enfin bref…elle a eu **RAISON** d'intervenir.

« Désolé Ginny mais nous sommes très en retard pour la réunion des préfets »

« Oh Merlin ! j'avais complètement oublié…… Bon, à tout à l'heure Harry»

« Je t'attendrais dans la salle commune » Harry se leva en même temps que sa petite amie qui reboutonna sa chemise. Ses doigts fins redonnaient leur intimité à Harry, recouvrant avec pudeur son torse lacté.

Pendant un instant, Hermione baissa les yeux, le cœur lourd. Il lui était souvent arrivé de faire les mêmes gestes que Ginny avec son ancien petit ami. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était dans la chambrée de son meilleur ami pour une raison précise.

_L'ancienne Hermione- stricte et respectueuse des règles- était revenue aussi vite qu'elle est partie. _

« Ginny. Il est déjà huit heures trente et la réunion va durer au moins une heure alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu dises bonsoir à Harry. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te retirer des points pour tes visites nocturnes »

« Est-ce que le fait que tu sois ma meilleure amie compte ? » Harry ricana.

« Non. Je serai impartiale et intraitable » répondit la brune, avec un demi-sourire, dissipant momentanément son malaise. Harry était beaucoup plus souriant ces derniers temps, Hermione pensait que c'était dû au fait qu'il n'avait plus à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, particulièrement Voldemort, qui l'avait fini par tuer, accomplissant ainsi la prophétie.

Voulant vraisemblablement se venger, Ginny donna à son amoureux (plus que gêné d'ailleurs) un baiser sirupeux qui dura une éternité.

« Bon, on y va » Hermione tapa des pieds.

Ginny fit un dernier bisou (**nda** : _Le mot est faible_) à Harry alors que Granger marmonna un _ils-font-comme__ -s'ils-n'allaient-jamais-se-revoir_ exaspérée.

La rousse passa rapidement devant Hermione pour se blottir derrière la porte contre d'éventuelles représailles de celle-ci, en s'exclamant « Harry, cette fille a VRAIMENT besoin d'un petit ami. »

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapitre 1**

****

**Petits bavardages entre copines**

Les couloirs étaient déserts à l'exception des deux filles qui entamaient le plus rapidement possible les derniers 500 mètres les séparant de la salle où la réunion des préfets devait se tenir. L'atmosphère était fébrile dans les dortoirs, en ce premier jour de classe même s'il n'y avait pas d'âme qui vive dans les couloirs de Poudlard mais Hermione savait que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Les étudiants étaient encore occupés à raconter les meilleurs moments de leurs vacances à leurs amis mais dès la fin de la semaine, une fois que toutes les anecdotes auront été dites, Hermione savait très bien que les têtes brûlées vont recommencer à enfreindre le règlement sans compter tous ces couples qui squattaient allègrement la tour astronomie. Décidément, l'année promettait d'être explosive.

« Tu es fâchée, n'est ce pas ? à cause de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… »

« Moi, pas du tout ! » Répliqua la préfète d'une façon plutôt brutale. Puis Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle s'était involontairement éloignée de Ginny de sorte qu'elles marchaient, à présent, chacune à côté du mur opposé. La benjamine des Weasley avait naturellement cru qu'Hermione était en colère contre elle.

«Excuse-moi Ginny… j'étais juste en train de réfléchir »

« Non, c'est moi qui dois te présenter mes excuses. Tu sais … je ne voulais pas t'offenser»

Hermione se rapprocha d'elle, la serrant par l'épaule « Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me fais cette remarque… »

« Oh vraiment ? Je devrais peut être penser à recycler mon répertoire » la rousse gloussa, en s'arrêtant de marcher «…mais je continue à penser que tu devrais parler à Ron… »

A l'évocation du nom de son ex-petit ami, Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle était sûre que Ginny allait remettre le sujet sur le tapis, encore une fois.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de jouer aux entremetteuses, n'est ce pas ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela Hermione…c'est juste que Harry et moi nous sommes en couple, Ron et Daphné (1) également. Il n'y a que toi qui es toute seule et… »

« Je ne suis pas toute seule Ginny ET je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit ami.» Hermione lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers leur destination, « Allez, vite ! Nous allons être en retard. »

« Hermione ! Je t'interdis de changer de sujet. »

« Je ne change pas de sujet. Je vais à une réunion, c'est différent. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair pour affronter Mcgonogall »

« Promets-moi au moins d'essayer …Ou si tu n'y arrive pas, je T'AIDE à trouver la perle rare. Tu sais … hum je trouve Dean Thomas est très sympathique et c'est _tout à fait_ ton type de garçon… » Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

« Ginny, tais-toi. S'IL TE PLAIT»

« Bon d'accord je me tais. Mais je continue à penser que tu ferais une meilleure petite amie pour mon frère que Daphné. »

« Elle est VRAIMENT si affreuse ? » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de dire. Elle ne considérait pas Daphné comme une rivale ( _quelle__ idée stupide !_) mais la souffrance et l'amour étaient réels, inextricablement enfouis au plus profond de son cœur. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de penser que si elle n'avait pas rompu avec Ron l'année précédente, elle aurait pu être dans ses bras, à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, Ron en avait eu assez d'attendre et était finalement tombé amoureux de Daphné lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une attaque des mangemorts à Près au Lard, dirigée contre les élèves de Poudlard. Lorsque Hermione l'avait vu attendant le bon vouloir de Madame Pomfresh pour rendre visite à la survivante pour la troisième fois d'affilée à l'infirmerie, elle avait immédiatement su qu'il il avait bien plus que de l'amitié derrière tout cela et ce, avant même d'apercevoir l'unique rose blanche, destinée à Daphné, que Ron essayait vainement de cacher dans sa poche.

Il ne lui a jamais offert de rose…_à elle_.

_Une rose blanche_…celle qui témoigne d'un amour pur…

_…Qui n'était pas la sienne_ mais celle de Ron pour Daphné..

Jusqu'ici, Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'un sentiment aussi banal que la jalousie était réservé à des filles comme Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Le genre de filles qui assument totalement leur féminité et qui en joue, celles qui peuvent passer d'une amourette à une autre en un temps record. Celles qui se disputent entre elles, jalouse du petit ami de l'autre. Hermione avait toujours cru qu'elle était trop raisonnée, trop sensée pour se laisser aller de la sorte… jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre cette rose dans la paume de Ron.

Puis vinrent les premiers flirts où Ron insistait vigoureusement pour être le partenaire de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns en cours de botanique, lorsque le professeur Chourave les demandait de faire des duos, pendant leur cours commun avec les Poufsouffles.

Et finalement… la confirmation. Quelques jours avant les vacances de la 6ème année alors que Hermione était en train de faire les quatre cents pas dans le parc de Poudlard pour méditer sur une conversation sérieuse qu'elle avait eue avec Harry à propos de Voldemort, un peu tôt dans la matinée, elle les vit… s'embrassant tendrement derrière un arbre. Les cheveux roux de Ron avaient une allure particulière, les filaments dorés du soleil leur donnant un autre aspect. Il n'avait plus les gimmicks si familiers du Ron Weasley qu'elle connaissait. Son visage exprimait une plénitude inconnue alors qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement par la taille, sa bouche goûtant le péché exquis des lèvres purpurines de sa partenaire. Daphné était également très belle avec sa peau d'ivoire, ses cheveux brun-soyeux impeccablement attaché à l'arrière en queue de cheval, les mains délicatement posées sur les joues de Ron pour l'attirer vers elle.

Hermione était restée là, figée comme une statue, à violer leur intimité. Heureusement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas aperçu sinon elle se serait probablement enfermée dans la salle sur demande pour en sortir qu'à la fin des vacances. La voix de Ginny interrompit le fil de ses pensées, « Non. On s'entend bien…pas plus »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème avec Daphné ? »

La petite amie de Harry se renfrogna, perdue dans ses pensées, « C'est juste le fait qu'elle soit franche et… _normale_ »

Hermione s'attendait à tout, même que Ginny balance des choses ignobles sur sa _supposée_ future belle sœur, sauf à ça.

« Ginny ! Tu te moques moi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non…non pas du tout » dit -elle en contournant le dernier couloir, « C'est dur à expliquer…d'ailleurs tu vas certainement me prendre pour une folle mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous- je veux dire toi, moi, Harry ou notre famille - je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait envie de m'adresser la parole si elle ne sortait pas avec Ron. »

« Tu te fais sûrement des idées… »

« En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en la voyant…Tiens, par exemple, l'autre jour nous parlions de l'après guerre et du mage noir et Ron lui a raconté comment il avait voulu posséder mon âme lors de ma première année en utilisant son journal intime et tu sais qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse mais gênée de parler de sa…_rivale_.

« …Elle m'a clairement dit que JE me faisais sûrement des illusions… que le journal n'était qu'un banal petit journal acheté chez Zonko, destiné à me montrer mon _fantasme masculin_. Non mais tu te rends compte ! J'ai faillit perdre la vie et cette…cette fille ose me dire que je recherchais un fantasme masculin dans le journal de Tom Jedusor… Même Ron est resté bouche bée. Et puis ce n'est pas tout, elle a dit que Harry était un peu _fantaisiste_… qu'il ne pouvait _certainement_ pas lui arriver toutes ces choses dont les journaux parlent tant. Tu te rends compte… si elle pense que Luna Lovegood est fantaisiste, peut être que j'aurais pu comprendre même si c'est mon amie mais Harry…elle se moque de MON HARRY! »

« Et bien, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu veux à tout prix me voir avec Ron mais tu dois aussi essayer de comprendre son point de vue, elle n'a pas vécu les mêmes expériences que nous. C'est quand même extraordinaire toutes ces choses qui nous sont arrivés depuis 7 ans. »

« Ouais… tu as peut être raison. Elle n'a simplement pas le même état d'esprit que nous… » Ginny ralentit puisqu'elles étaient arrivées à l'heure. Le professeur Mcgonogall n'était apparemment pas encore là puisque les élèves attendaient devant la porte. Il y avait au total 24 personnes qui patientaient, 2 préfets pour chaque maison de la 5ème à la 7ème année.

« D'ailleurs en parlant d'état d'esprit… regarde qui est là» Hermione montra du doigt Draco Malefoy parmi les préfets, flanqué de Pansy Parkinson, comme à son habitude.

«J'espère que ce n'est quand même pas lui le préfet en chef, tu imagines devoir supporter cet abruti pendant un an» Ginny murmura alors qu'elles s'approchaient du groupe « Personne à Serpentard ne veut en parler…Les rumeurs disent que c'est Anthony Goldstein, de Serdaigle, qui a été nommé »

« Que Merlin t'entende ! » Hermione leva les yeux au plafond. Elle ne s'imaginait pas non plus devoir partager le dortoir avec Malefoy.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là » Ron venait de surgir derrière eux en posant ses bras sur les épaules de chacune des filles, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bondir le cœur Hermione.

_Du calme Hermione…il n'est pas pour toi _dit la petite voix dans la tête de la jeune fille.

« Alors tu sais qui est le préfet en chef ? » Ginny lui arracha les mots de la bouche puisque Hermione allait lui poser la même question.

« Heu…Mione. Justement à ce propos… » Ron commença mais il fut interrompu par une voix familière particulièrement désagréable.

« Alors Granger…il paraît qu'on va partager le dortoir ? »

Hermione se retourna pour voir Draco Malefoy qui l'a transpercé du regard…et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon.

« Oui, il paraît » Sa réponse était neutre, elle ne voulait surtout pas provoquer une discute avec tous les préfets qui étaient présents.

« Il paraît aussi que tu t'es fait larguer par Weasley » Draco ricana, entraînant quelques préfets Serpentards avec lui.

Hermione pouvait sentir le changement d'ambiance autour d'elle. Tous les élèves avaient entendu ce que venait de dire Draco et Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter au visage malgré elle. Décidément, ce bâtard avait le don de la faire pleurer.

« Espèce de… » Ron jaillit derrière elle pour aller écraser son poing contre la figure de Malefoy mais les deux filles et quelques autres élèves l'agrippèrent à temps.

« Laisse tomber Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine » Hermione parvint à dire malgré toute la rage qui refluait dans son cœur mais Draco ne voulait pas en rester là ;

« C'est toi qui n'en vaux pas la peine, espèce de sang de… »

« MONSIEUR MALEFOY… ! »

Draco et tous les autres se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Mcgonogall, surgissant de nul part.

« … sachez que dans cet établissement nous nous adressons de manière PLUS civilisée aux autres personnes. Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce concept, je me ferais un _plaisir_ d'envoyer une lettre à Madame votre mère, pour lui expliquer vos agissements à Poudlard. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?»

Draco, plus pâle que d'habitude, n'eut d'autre choix que de marmonner un faible « oui…madame » à contre cœur.

« Très bien, vous pouvez tous entrer » dit-elle. Tous les préfets s'enfoncèrent dans la salle de classe, certains visiblement très soulagés qu'elle ait pu désamorcer cette dispute. Ron, Ginny et une Hermione encore très bouleversée s'assirent le plus loin possible de Malefoy et de sa racaille.

La réunion pouvait commencer.

**Note** : Pauvre Hermione ! Une fille si intelligente qui se fait insulter par le plus grand paria de l'école. Mione est un peu stricte en ce début de fic mais elle va peu à peu se lâcher. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci.

**(1)Daphné Greengrass **: _Ah ! Je vous vois déjà en train de dire « ALERTE AUX OC, MARY-SUE » mais Miss Daphné n'est pas un perso inventé puisqu'elle passe l'examen pratique des sortilèges de BUSE en même temps qu'Hermione (merci à pour l'info) dans le tome 5. Mais par contre, il n'est pas précisé dans quelle maison lui fut attribuée donc je l'ai envoyé chez ces bons vieux Poufsouffles._


	2. Un frisson dans la nuit

**Titre** : Un frisson dans la nuit

**Avertissement** : G

**Notes** : Hop là ! J'ai essayé de faire aussi vite que je peux, compte tenu que mon PC est hors d'usage et je ne parle même pas de mon accès à l'internet. Ce chapitre est déterminant car c'est là que l'amour de Hermione va se construire, c'est à la fois le fil conducteur et le fondement même de cette histoire. En attendant, je vous remercie vivement pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, qui ont été des plus positives. Bonne lecture.

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** **pour ceux qui ont oublié **_comme dans les séries, lol_: Hermione et Ginny doivent assister à la réunion des préfets. En chemin, elles parlent de tout et de rien, on apprend la liaison défunte entre Hermione et Ron qui a maintenant une petite amie, Daphné Greengrass. Lorsqu'elles arrivent à la réunion Hermione apprend que Draco est le préfet en chef et celui-ci l'insulte devant tout le monde. Une bagarre manque d'éclater entre Ron et Draco. Finalement, Mcgonagall vient à la rescousse et tout le monde se calme.

**Email** : elvira662001yahoo.fr

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

S'il y avait une personne au monde qui pouvait faire oublier l'affront de Draco Malefoy, quelques minutes plus tôt, à Hermione c'était bien le Professeur Mcgonagall dont elle buvait généralement les paroles. Et pourtant, Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les instructions de la directrice de sa maison pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Draco Malefoy l'avait profondément troublé ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait insulter par lui mais sa phrase maudite tournoyait dans la tête de la jeune fille comme une évidence cachée.

« _Il paraît aussi que tu t'es fait larguer par Weasley_ » Hermione se sentait vraiment mal en y repensant. Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne s'était pas fait _larguer_ comme Malefoy le prétendait puisqu'elle était déjà séparée de Ron mais quelque chose l'a dérangeait dans la réplique de Draco. D'ordinaire, Hermione restait toujours stoïque envers ses critiques pour ne pas mettre le feu aux poudres contrairement à Harry et Ron, qui étaient d'un tempérament plus brûlant mais elle ressentait une grande amertume envers le Serpentard ; Il adorait pointer là où cela faisait le plus mal, c'était une de ses spécialités mais la préfète avait cru que les quelques semaines de vacances les séparant des évènements catastrophiques à la fin de leur 6ème année auraient eu raison de l'attitude du garçon – surtout après le décès de son père sous ses yeux, à Poudlard.

--------------------

Ron et Ginny étaient assis devant Hermione, effondrés par la décision du professeur Mcgonagall. En effet, celle-ci, conjointement avec les autres responsables des maisons et le directeur, avait décidé de mettre deux préfets de différentes maisons ensembles pour remplir leurs rôles de préfets.

_Au nom de la **satanée** co-opération entre les maisons_.

Malgré les bonnes intentions de l'administration de Poudlard, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était plutôt cruel ; Le fait qu'elle doive trimbaler Draco Malefoy dans les rondes de nuit ne signifiait pas que les autres préfets devaient subir la même torture.

_Pourvu que Ron ne soit pas mit avec une Serpentard, il en mourrait sur-le-champ. _

Elle frissonna en imaginant Ronald mettant fin aux amourettes tardives de la tour d'astronomie avec Pansy Parkinson. C'était tellement injuste !

Un bout de papier et une plume apparurent devant tous les préfets sauf Hermione et Draco.

« Ecrivez votre nom dans le morceau de papier et mettez le dans le bocal » cria le professeur Mcgonagall sous les grondements de la plupart des élèves. Les Serdaigles ne semblaient pas trop anxieux car ils s'entendaient plutôt bien avec les élèves des autres maisons mais tout les autres redoutaient d'être associé avec des Serpentard. Hermione vit une préfète de 5ème année de Poufsouffle tendre son morceau de papier dans le bocal volant, d'une main tremblante. « Le bocal est magiquement désigné pour vous répartir » annonça la responsable.

« Comme pour le choixpeau ? »

« Oui, comme pour le choixpeau, Mademoiselle Granger » répondit le professeur, au soulagement de tous les élèves.

_Alors, il n'y aura pas de problème_ pensa Hermione. Ron arborait un visage livide pendant que Mcgonagall jetait plusieurs sorts dans le bocal, en faisant tournoyer les morceaux de papier.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron » dit-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule du rouquin mais pas assez longtemps pour mériter le clin d'œil malicieux de Ginny en sa direction « Le choixpeau répartit les élèves en fonction de leurs qualités et de leur compatibilité pour telle ou telle maison. Donc si ce bocal fonctionne de la même manière, les préfets seront répartis selon leurs affinités » Elle se promit de faire quelques recherches là dessus, tôt demain matin, à la bibliothèque.

« Ouais. Et puis…_HERMIONE_ est là pour te soutenir » Ginny se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire « La préfète en chef ne va pas laisser son meilleur _ami_ se faire torturer par Parkinson, n'est ce pas _Mione_ ? »

Préférant regarder ailleurs avant que la sœur de Ron ne recommence à jouer aux entremetteuses, les yeux bruns chocolat de Hermione se posèrent sur…Draco Malefoy.

_Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine dorsale._

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder…_Oh…que…non… Merlin l'en préserve_! Mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'une chose étrange venait de se produire…quelque chose d'irrationnel …capable de la faire frissonner dans une salle de classe pleine à craquer. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, essayant de dissiper les voix autour d'elle, dans sa tête. Puis elle les rouvrit mais elle ne voyait pas Ron ni Ginny assis devant elle. Tout était flou autour d'elle.

C'était délibéré. Un moyen efficace de se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Hermione tenta de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé… …_elle avait tenté de rassurer Ron……Ginny qui n'arrêtait pas de la charrier et puis…cette sensation……ce frisson…ce n'était pas un frisson de terreur loin de là mais plutôt de…de béatitude…de bonheur……en regardant Malefoy…__non…non…non ce n'était pas possible … bonheur et Malefoy n'allaient **PAS DU TOUT** ensemble…c'était sûrement dû au stress…oui Hermione était une fille très stressée…oui c'est cela…**C'EST** à cause du stress de la rentrée… _

« Oh non… ! Je **VAIS** me jeter en haut de la tour d'astronomie » s'écria quelqu'un devant elle, interrompant ses pensées.

« Monsieur Weasley, arrêtez d'exagérer votre cas ! Personne ne va se suicider tant que _je_ serais à Poudlard mais vous pouvez **_évidemment_** inspecter la tour d'astronomie à votre aise et dans le cadre de votre **_collaboration_** avec Mademoiselle Parkinson (_Hermione déglutit_) J'ai eu des échos…très _surprenants_ sur ce qui s'y passe… _la nuit_ » le professeur Mcgonagall se pinça les lèvres comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était une ignominie de la pire espèce. Plusieurs élèves pouffèrent de rire, de part les révélations du professeur (_elle sait !_ s'écrièrent plusieurs élèves) mais aussi du visage de Ron Weasley, ressemblant vaguement à la fois où le sort de crache-limace s'était retourné contre lui, pendant sa 2ème année.

« Oh Ron ! Arrêtes de jouer aux martyrs…On dirait presque que tu le fais _exprès_, rien que pour être _consolé. _Que fais-tu de Daphnéeeeeeeeeeee ? Qui va _s'occuper_ d'elle? » Ginny demanda, un magnifique sourire collé aux lèvres.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en dépit de la mine blafarde de son ami mais lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour la regarder intensément avant d'attraper sa main d'un geste suppliant, rallumant inconsciemment la flamme de l'espoir de son ex-petite amie, Hermione regretta aussitôt de n'avoir pas su se contrôler.

« Hermione tu es ma meilleure amie, n'est ce pas ? » Ron murmura mais Mione entendait déjà Ginevra glousser de façon exagérée.

« Oui » répondit-elle prudemment. Encore une fois Ginny ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel en marmonnant un « _ton **amie**…hmmmm…intéressant_» des plus révélateurs.

« Alors…eh…ben…je sais que tu connais quelques sorts pour… »

« Eh bien…on dirait que tu vas à ton premier_ rendez-vous galant_. Arrêtes de bredouiller, dis à Hermione clairement ce que tu as _sur le cœur_ » Ginny l'interrompit mais Hermione pouvait _clairement_ percevoir les allusions de la benjamine des Weasley quant à sa romance avec Ron. Même si Ginevra avait des dons d'entremetteuses bien plus développées que ceux de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil réunies et qu'elle était **ON NE PEUT PLUS** agaçante, Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; Ginny essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait à travers ses remarques subtiles même si Mione savait que cela n'allait pas marcher. Dans un sens, c'était bon d'avoir des amis sur lesquels on pouvait compter sans retenue même si parfois…ils sont _légèrement_ irritants. Ron a la même capacité émotionnelle qu'une cuillère (note : je ne suis sûr que ce soit la phrase exacte), elle l'avait déjà dit. Même si elle faisait peindre le mur de la Grande Salle en rose en écrivant partout « Ron je t'aime » elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'en apercevrait. C'était tout Ron…et c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme.

« Ron…tu ne veux tout de même pas me demander de t'apprendre des sorts pour les utiliser contre Parkinson ? »

« Parles moins fort… » Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de continuer « C'est…c'est pour me défendre. »

« Ron, tu n'as PAS le droit d'utiliser la magie de cette façon. » Hermione partageait la souffrance de Ron mais il n'était pas question de commencer à balancer des sorts aux élèves, même si la personne en question avait dit une fois qu'elle ressemblait à un castor.

« Mais Mione, c'est pour me défendre…. » Ron répliqua.

« Il n'y pas de MAIS qui tienne. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer »

« Mione, c'est une Serpentard et en plus… c'est une fille. Les filles _pensent_. Parkinson est **donc** doublement diabolique »

« Ah ! Bonjour le machisme. Non mais vraiment Ronald ! Si maman t'entendait parler…Et dire que tu es un Griffondor…même pas capable d'affronter un Serpentard…_pathétique…_vraiment pathétique » Ginny s'indigna.

« Très bien. Mais je vous aurais prévenu…si quelque chose se passe mal… »

«… Ce sera de notre faute…on le sait…_fillette_ » Ginny termina, en croisant les bras.

« C'était juste pour vous prévenir, je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds par…par… »

« …Par ta nouvelle **_partenaire_**, c'était le mot que tu cherchais, Ronichounet ? Ginevra ricana suivit par Hermione.

« Puisque je n'ai aucun _soutien_ dans mon propre camp, je m'en vais. Harry me donnera raison, j'en suis certain » Sur ce, Ron les abandonnèrent. Hermione se rendit compte que la réunion était belle et bien terminée depuis quelques minutes déjà, d'ailleurs tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la porte de sortie.

Hermione avait été très distraite et pria pour que le professeur Mcgonagall n'ait rien dit de particulièrement **IMPORTANT** parce que sinon, elle sera la risée de tous les préfets. Tout cela à cause d'un regard mal placé vers Malefoy.

_Malefoy_.

« Ce mec a vraiment besoin d'une petite amie » Ginny soupira, en se levant.

Hermione sourit « On dirait que j'ai déjà entendu cette réplique »

« Argggggg ! Qu'est ce que je te disais ? J'ai **vraiment **besoin de re-travailler mes répliques. Bon, on y va ? »

« Oui, partons avant que cette fouine de Malefoy ne commence à me roder autour. De savoir que c'est _lui_ le préfet en chef me rend malade »

« Et dire que nous ne sommes qu'au premier jour… Ron a peut être raison au fond…Les Serpentards sont capables de tout. Tu devrais peut être lui apprendre quelques sorts… »

« Hors de question ! » Hermione répliqua abruptement, en se levant également.

« Bon, très bien, je vois qu'il n'y rien à faire pour te faire changer d'avis. Il ne te reste qu'à le _consoler et le_ _prendre dans tes bras_. »

« Ginny ! Tu es une fille vraiment _diabolique_ »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Mademoiselle Granger, puis-je avoir un mot de vous » Le professeur Mcgonagall était apparu derrière elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

« Ou…oui…bien sûr… » Hermione balbutia. Même après des années, la directrice la faisait toujours perdre ses moyens quand elle s'adressait à Hermione de cette façon, le ton sucré et le regard perçant. D'ailleurs, tout le monde savait que son épouvantard était représenté sous la forme de Minerva Mcgonagall.

« Je te rejoins dehors » parvint-elle à dire à la jeune rousse.

« Miss Granger, je crains que notre entretien dure plus longtemps que prévu. Vous rejoindrez Mlle Weasley dans votre salle commune, plus tard » Vu le ton employé, Ginny savait qu'elle et Ron devaient immédiatement monter dans leur tour.

Oh ! Mon dieu………elle s'est aperçue que je n'ai pas écouté la réunion…elle va me virer…quelle honte…une énorme déception…que vont penser les autres professeurs… les Griffondors vont perdre des points à cause de moi…Ron va m'en vouloir…oh ! Merlin……du calme Hermione…garde ton calme…

Hermione entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Elles étaient seules…enfin si on excluait Malefoy qui se tenait à l'extrémité de la classe.

« Venez, vous aussi M. Malefoy » Le professeur ordonna, d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Toujours prêt à se faire remarquer, Hermione se dit intérieurement, en tentant de se calmer.

Draco traîna des pieds pendant quelques instants mais un regard du professeur en sa direction le dissuada de continuer son petit manège. Il se posta à deux bons mètres de la préfète, son visage exprimant un dégoût total d'être en sa présence.

« Bien, puisque vous le savez déjà, une partie de Poudlard est hors d'usage à cause de l'attaque des mangemorts de juin dernier » Mcgonagall jeta un regard en biais à Malefoy donc le père avait participé activement à ces attaques, avant de continuer « …Or c'est là où se trouve…enfin se trouvait le dortoir des préfets en chef. Les travaux de reconstruction et de réhabilitation de la magie dans cette zone avancent bien mais vous ne pourrez pas utiliser vos chambres avant plusieurs jours… »

« Combien ? » Cracha Malefoy. Hermione était très mécontente que Draco s'adresse à sa directrice de cette façon mais, au moins, le professeur n'allait pas lui demander pourquoi elle était si distraite tout à l'heure…enfin pas encore.

« Une semaine au maximum. Vous avez d'autres questions ou est ce que vous allez me couper la parole dès que j'ouvrirai la bouche ? »

Draco ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il semblait contrarié.

Quel goujat !

« …Je disais donc que vous resterez dans les mêmes dortoirs jusqu'à ce que je vous fasse signe. Est ce clair ? » Hermione hocha la tête « Très bien…les nuits sont courtes en automne… »

Draco se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Mione se rendit compte que c'était là un moyen subtil de Mcgonagall pour dire 'ne faîtes pas de bêtises… allez tout de suite vous mettre au lit' mais elle ne voulait pas supporter les remarques de Malefoy dans le couloir, elle en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Si elle sortait maintenant, elle allait tomber nez à nez avec Draco.

Ayant soudain une idée pour retarder son départ, elle demanda à sa directrice « professeur…hum…cette après-midi je vous avait demandé la permission pour l'accès aux rayons 'Animagus et autres créatures magiques' à la bibliothèque et… »

« Ah…Miss Granger…le premier jour de l'école…vous êtes vraiment incorrigible » le professeur rit de bon cœur. Une note apparut immédiatement dans la paume de la main d'une Hermione très confuse « Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Mme Pince fait autant d'éloges sur vous »

Hermione se sentait comme sur un petit nuage et dit bonsoir à la dame âgée. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand la directrice l'appela.

« Hermione… »

« Oui professeur ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas…je veux dire à propos de M. Malefoy…tout va bien se passer… »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, il y avait tant d'émotions qui se bousculait en elle. Les gens comme Malefoy la détestaient à cause de leur stupide idéologie de Sang-pur sans qu'elle puisse se défendre contre ces préjugés abominables mais les personnes comme les professeurs Mcgonogall et Dumbledore se fichaient de la couleur de son sang ou de ses parents même s'ils ont vécu toutes leurs vies au sein de la communauté magique uniquement. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il y avait des gens pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

« Merci professeur » Sur ce, elle referma la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir désert et froid. Malgré cela, elle fut envahie d'une douce chaleur réconfortante.

----------------

**NOTE : **Vous avez de la chance, je publie ce chapitre à l'occasion de mon anniversaire, histoire de me faire plaisir. N'oubliez pas de me glisser un petit mot pour ce chapitre.


	3. Glacial

**Titre** : Glacial

**Avertissement** : PG

**Résumé du précédent chapitre **: C'est une Hermione encore bouleversée par les insultes de Draco qui assiste à la réunion des préfets. Pour enfoncer le clou, le professeur Mcgonagall veut que les préfets de différentes maisons collaborent plus étroitement en étant partenaires pour l'année scolaire. A son grand désespoir, Ron est affilié à _l'ennemie_ Pansy Parkinson et Hermione se met à frissonner en regardant Draco( tiens…tiens…) Mcgonagall annonce aux préfets en chef que leur dortoir ne sera pas prêt avant la semaine prochaine.

**Note 1 **: Merci beaucoup pour les vœux d'anniversaire et pour les reviews… j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée à lire tous vos commentaires…merci encore. Cependant j'ai une chose à dire concernant de frisson que Hermione a ressentit ; certains d'entre vous pensent que Mione a commencé à être amoureuse de Draco en le regardant, or c'est faux, elle ne s'intéresse pas(encore) à Draco et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je tiens aussi à remercier Lyhra, ma critique-relectrice qui m'a énormément aidé, surtout à ne pas publier une première version de ce chapitre qui était effroyablement OOC.

**Note 2 **: Pour la première fois, ce chapitre ne va pas commencer par Hermione mais par un autre personnage. Cela peut paraître assez déroutant et vous aurez certainement l'impression de vous être trompé de fic mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bonne lecture.

**Email **: elvira662001yahoo.fr

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il était de ces nuits où la nature reprenait ses droits, là où il n'était pas question de flâner dans les rues ni de prendre son thé sur la terrasse en comptant les sous que l'on a gardé pour un éventuel voyage en paquebot ou simplement pour enrichir la pharmacie locale à force de prescriptions médicales. Garshire était un petit village perdu entre les prairies verdoyantes et la rivière de Wiltshire.

L'été, la population enflait, les touristes empestaient tous les moindres recoins du petit village qui suffoquait.

« Pas seulement à cause de la chaleur » comme les vieilles pies de la commune aimaient médire, énervées que _les gens de la ville_ les prennent pour des guides touristiques, leur demandant sans arrêt le tarif des promenades en bateau pour 6 personnes.

Garshire était un village _d'anciens_…ou plutôt de Seniors comme ces dames aimaient être appelées, après tout, la moyenne d'âge des habitants n'était que de 72 ans. La commune avait ses petites habitudes et les étrangers, surtout ceux portant un sac à dos, n'étaient pas exactement accueillit à bras ouvert. Le peu d'activité se résumait à la chasse à courre, à la récolte de magnifiques fruits et légumes et au traditionnel concours de jardin de l'année, une activité typiquement _british_.

Les villageois dormaient tôt et se levaient tôt également ; les bêtes étaient nourries dans des pâturages à faire pâlir les meilleurs chefs décorateurs du cinéma, les serres étaient bien entretenues et les agriculteurs avaient tous plus ou moins fantasmé de gagner le magnifique trophée de bronze et les 2000 livres récompensant la meilleure serre dans le grand concours régional qui se tenait chaque année, à Wiltshire. Bref, Garshire était un petit village comme tant d'autres perdu dans la campagne anglaise, rien ne pouvait laisser présager que des évènements extraordinaires pouvaient troubler ce petit coin perdu.

Rien, non plus, ne pouvait laisser croire qu'en ce moment même, une vieille femme de 71 ans se tenait dans l'artère principale du village, à quelques mètres d'un jet d'eau représentant des fées entrelacées.

Imelda Falk était une femme respectée dans le village, une de celles qui n'avaient pas quitté la commune pour s'installer à Wiltshire ou dans une autre ville. Evidemment, elle avait commencé ses études ici, dans la petite école primaire située à l'angle de la rue des canonniers mais Imelda avait eu beaucoup plus de chances que ses amies, en étant admise dans une grande école de Londres dont elle refusait toujours d'en donner le nom exact, ce qui engendrait une certaine tension entre elle et ses camarades, qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être scolarisées dans une école secondaire.

Le nom de son école variait de _Polar_ à _Poularde_ en passant par _Pot-de-lard_ mais elle avoua, un soir d'été après quelques verres de vin, que le nom de l'école commençait par un **P**. Elle avait également fait un long discours sur une soi-disant école de sorcellerie et d'un génial professeur de métamorphose (_métamorquoi_ ? Demandèrent-elles) qui s'appelait Dunderdore ou du moins c'est ce que ses copines avaient cru entendre.

Imelda tendait l'oreille. L'artère était déserte comme elle s'y attendait mais il n'était pas question de se laisser berner par les apparences. Tout dépendait de sa vigilance, une seule erreur de sa part et quelqu'un risquait de mourir. On ne badinait pas avec les Autres, ils pouvaient détruire le village en un seul claquement de doigts.

Sa baguette luisait dans l'éclat argenté de la lune. Ses mains ridées jouaient constamment avec le bout de bois, prenant la dimension du sortilège qu'elle allait devoir accomplir. Les gens disaient que l'on devenait sage en vieillissant mais certainement pas plus vif ; La magie fluctuait d'une personne à l'autre et les vieux sorciers devaient constamment garder leur magie intérieure intacte. C'est certainement ce que Imelda aurait voulu faire ; avoir une retraite paisible, s'occuper de ses petits enfants et de sa fille Anne Gladys mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Elle avait 15 ans quand sa vie avait basculé pour la deuxième fois (la première étant lorsque la lettre d'admission Poudlard était arrivée chez elle) il avait fallu faire un **choix**, elle ne l'avait jamais regretté surtout lorsqu'elle voyait ses magnifiques petits-enfants mais le secret était lourd à porter. Henry, son mari, n'avait jamais rien su de ses _activités_, elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire même pas après leur 50ème anniversaire de mariage. Lors de sa mort, 2 ans plus tôt, elle fut écrasée par la culpabilité de ne lui avoir rien dit pendant toutes ses années. La souffrance s'était estompé au fil des mois mais le vide se creusait en elle, Imelda avait perdu le goût de vivre et cela se ressentait fortement dans sa magie.

Le sort s'appelait « Dormiens Extis » Sa fonction était d'endormir tout être vivant dans un rayon délimité. Plus la magie utilisée était vive, plus le rayon s'élargissait. Imelda tint sa baguette des deux mains et prononça le sortilège plusieurs fois de suite. Des rayons dorés s'activaient autour d'elle et grossissaient encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le village entier fut recouvert d'une sorte de coupole dorée mais Imelda continua à répéter le sort car certaines maisons étaient quelque peu éloignées du village. Tant que les gens dormaient dans leur lit, personne ne s'attarderait à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient **pas** distinguer, au premier abord. Ce travail est terriblement harassant, pensa t elle. Si seulement je pouvais trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Hermione, Draco et Pansy frémirent sans aucune raison apparente, à la réunion des préfets.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini d'endormir la petite commune, Imelda sentit le froid lui transpercer les os.

_Elle sut qu'ils arrivaient._

&&&&&&

L'émotion due à la bienveillance de son professeur préféré était passée, Hermione se lança un sortilège pour maintenir son corps à la température normale. Il n'était pas question de tomber malade quand on avait de si grandes responsabilités de préfète en chef. Tous comptaient sur elle, le professeur Mcgonagall en premier. Hermione remonta le col sa chemise pour se protéger contre l'humidité des couloirs puis plia soigneusement son autorisation avant de la glisser dans une de ses poches.

_Au moins une chose de fait_.

Mme Pince ne pouvait plus soumettre ses objections. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre demain matin à la première heure. Un petit sourire béat apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres en pensant à toute cette mine d'information qui l'attendait à la bibliothèque. C'était si _excitant_ d'acquérir le savoir et surtout d'élargir ses horizons en matière de magie.

Je doute que je puisse dormir cette nuit, pensa t elle.

Ce n'était pas une simple autorisation sinon il aurait suffit d'un ou deux compliments bien placés sur les compétences de la bibliothécaire et le tour était joué. Non, ce que Hermione voulait c'était une sorte de reconnaissance, un accord tacite entre elle et le professeur Mcgonagall. En lui autorisant l'accès aux rayons **_Animagus_ **de la bibliothèque, le professeur sous-entendait qu'elle consentait à ce que la préfète puisse _pratiquer_ ce qui était écrit dans ces livres, c'est à dire devenir elle-même un animagus ou du moins essayer mais la brune était confiante en ses capacités et avait hâte de commencer.

Evidemment, affirmer que tout était redevenu à la normale depuis la disparition de Voldemort était un énorme mensonge, on ne sortait pas indemne de 6 années de guerre et d'incertitudes; Harry faisait toujours de violents cauchemars même s'ils s'étaient largement espacés au fil des semaines de leurs vacances d'été et Ginny lisait assidûment les journaux chaque matin pour voir si les Aurors avaient capturé d'autres mangemorts mais personne d'autre ne s'en inquiétait vraiment. Tous voulaient plus ou moins reconstruire leurs vies, y compris ses deux amis. Hermione n'avait pas encore admit la possibilité qu'elle pourrait se retrouver seule.

Lorsque Harry et Ginny avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ce dernier s'était progressivement éloigné d'elle. La jeune brune s'était convaincue que Harry ne s'était pas _vraiment_ éloigné d'elle mais qu'il voulait simplement passer plus de temps avec sa petite amie. Après six ans où la seule présence féminine autour de lui était une '_insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout_' (dixit Snape) comme meilleure amie c'était assez normal pour un adolescent de 17 ans de modifier sa relation avec celle-ci. N'empêche que Hermione s'était sentie terriblement seule pendant cette période, Harry lui manquait énormément et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ronald. Avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle fille dans le groupe, Daphné, Hermione savait pertinemment que ses deux amis allaient progressivement s'éloigner d'elle. Bien sûr, les études et la lecture avaient toujours été ses fidèles compagnons d'armes pendant les grandes périodes de solitude mais cela suffirait-il ? _Que deviendra t elle désormais sans ses amis ?_

_Est-ce que je fais encore partie du Trio ?_

Lorsque son idylle avec Ron avait débuté, Hermione avait naïvement cru qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble pendant très longtemps, le reste de leurs vies, même. Puis, il y avait eu cette horrible discussion à la fin de mai où Ron l'avait traité de '_sale petite Miss-je-sais-tout_' et '_d'enquiquineuse de première_', c'est à ce moment là qu'ils avaient _partiellement_ rompu…du moins c'est ce que la brune pensait. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis, avec cette _foutue_ guerre qui faisait rage, qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'avoir une vraie conversation. Depuis, beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, Ron était devenu le sauveteur prodige, le Roméo de la charmante Daphné Greengrass et c'en était fini de Hermione.

_« Je dois me trouver une distraction ! » _S'exclama t elle.

Hermione avait beaucoup réfléchie à la question pendant les vacances. Pendant des années, elle avait fait de son mieux pour aider ses amis lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin, parfois faisant fi des règles de Poudlard mais Hermione savait que ce temps était peut être révolu. La page de Voldemort tournée, elle savait pertinemment que ses deux amis souhaiteraient vivre le plus normalement possible sans le couperet du Mage noir constamment sur la tête, comme les milliers d'autres adolescents. Evidemment, cette normalité incluait les intrigues amoureuses et les petites amies mais Hermione ne figurait dans aucune de ces deux cases. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour séduire les garçons, d'ailleurs, si Viktor Krum ne l'avait pas invité au bal durant sa 4ème année elle n'aurait jamais eu le cran de demander à qui que ce soit de l'accompagner sauf peut être Neville et quant aux petits copains, sa _longue_ liste se résumait à… Ron Weasley. Devenir un animagus s'était logiquement imposé dans sa tête, d'ailleurs, c'était une possibilité des plus excitantes pour combattre la solitude. D'après les bribes de conversations qu'elle avait entendues ici et là sur les maraudeurs, il leur avait fallu au moins trois ans pour devenir des animagi. Trois ans était relativement une longue période mais les maraudeurs le faisait en secret ce qui, selon elle, pouvait expliquer ce lapse de temps relativement élevé. La brune ne comptait pas se cacher, oh non ! Une fois qu'elle aurait maîtrisé l'art de se transformer, Hermione comptait dûment se faire enregistrer auprès des autorités concernées, rien que pour montrer l'exemple.

&&&&&&&&&&

Aucun jour de septembre n'avait été aussi froid que ce soir depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Et pourtant plus elle avançait dans les couloirs, plus elle avait l'impression que la température était descendue de plusieurs degrés. Lorsque la protection contre le froid se fissura, elle comprit que quelque chose d'inquiétant était en train de se passer. Les grandes vitres du rez de chaussée étaient devenues opaques et les personnes dans les portraits de Poudlard reculaient, s'abritant plus loin dans leurs cadres comme si cette froideur soudaine les affectait aussi. Hermione sortit sa baguette et entreprit de créer une sorte de bouclier de chaleur autour d'elle en lançant plusieurs fois le même sortilège mais le résultat était minime et sa baguette réagissait violemment à chaque fois qu'elle s'en servait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione se retrouva au bas des escaliers menant à la tour Griffondor sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle s'apprêta à entamer les premières marches lorsqu'elle sentit les fondations bouger sous ses pieds. Hésitante, elle mit son pied gauche sur la première marche de l'escalier mais les secousses étaient telles que la préfète faillit tomber au pied des marches.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Sa voix faisait écho dans cette partie du château mais aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles. Tendant l'oreille, elle attendit quelques instants avant de parler.

« C'est bizarre, d'habitude, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me répondre » se demanda t elle mais lorsque son regard se posa sur les tableaux à sa gauche, elle comprit. Il lui arrivait souvent de se parler à elle seule dans les couloirs, surtout lorsqu'elle s'essayait de démêler un puzzle. D'habitude, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui lui répondait en pensant que Hermione s'adressait à eux. C'était les personnages dans les nombreux tableaux de Poudlard qui avaient la sale manie de se mêler aux conversations des élèves, surtout lorsque ceux-ci étaient seuls.

Mais tous les personnages avaient disparus de leurs tableaux.

Il n'était pas inhabituel qu'un personnage se retire de son tableau pour aller bavarder avec son voisin même un personnage dont le cadre était à l'autre bout du château mais jamais Hermione n'avait vu ou lu un exode massif de ce genre, ni même dans _L'histoire de Poudlard._ Ses yeux bruns-chocolats se posèrent sur le premier tableau à sa gauche. La préfète encaissa le choc ; le cadre abritait un très beau tableau, celui d'une jeune fille brune cueillant régulièrement des roses blanches mais le tableau qui se présentait devant elle n'avait rien de féerique. Hermione savait que c'était la même peinture car elle reconnaissait la structure des montagnes à l'arrière du tableau mais la toile semblait avoir été dévastée par une force maléfique ; les roses blanches étaient grises et fanées, la prairie verdoyante était devenue angoissante et la rivière……l'eau n'avait rien à envier aux pires marées noires. C'était un spectacle désolant, comme si des êtres maléfiques s'étaient attaqués à ce tableau.

Comme si…Oh mon dieu !

Le froid.

La dévastation.

Les détraqueurs...

_A Poudlard_

Prenant peur, elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette mais au même moment elle sentit un picotement dans son dos. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner.

Hermione sentit le froid l'envelopper. Son corps était totalement paralysé et elle avait l'impression que sa magie se délestait de son corps. Hermione entendait vaguement la respiration de quelqu'un derrière elle mais cela n'avait plus d'importance…elle était si faible que rien n'avait plus d'importance.

_Sa baguette tomba par terre. _

Son corps la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

&&&&&&&&&&

« Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? » Lança Pansy Parkinson en posant son regard sur le corps inerte.

« **_J'espère_** bien. Ça lui apprendra à jouer aux apprentis Merlins » Draco cracha. Hermione Granger était toujours évanouie sur le sol au pied des escaliers devant lui. Il ne **_bougea_** pas d'un pouce. Voir sa rivale dans un état pareil était un régal pour ses prunelles grises. Elle respirait encore et Draco en conclut qu'elle s'était simplement évanouie.

_Pas de quoi fouetter un chat._

« Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, le spectacle en vaut vraiment la chandelle », il la défia du regard.

Granger avait le teint livide, ses _horribles_ cheveux broussailleux éparpillés sur la dalle donnaient un aspect sinistre à son visage. _Non pas qu'elle eut jamais été belle_, pensa Draco mais le fait de la voir ainsi le ramenait à une autre réalité, _la sienne_, celle de son père gisant, _mort_, sur le sol éclaté de Poudlard à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, lors de la sanglante bataille de juin dernier.

Draco hocha la tête, chassant ses pensées douloureuses pour se concentrer entièrement sur la sang de bourbe. Evidemment, elle n'était pas morte… _enfin pas encore._ Le garçon se mit à la dévorer du regard. Il voulait imprimer chaque détail de son anatomie car cela lui servira plus tard, quand l'envie lui prendra de se moquer d'elle.

_« Sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis »_ lui disait son père.

C'est alors que Draco vit un papier plié en 4 s'échapper de la robe de la sorcière.

« Tiens…tiens, Granger reçoit des billets doux » ricana t il en se penchant pour prendre le papier.

« Draco, tu ne devrais pas y toucher. Jette le » lui demanda Parkinson en reculant de quelques pas.

Draco lui lança un regard noir mais prit néanmoins sa baguette pour projeter le parchemin vers lui. Quelques instants plus tôt, il s'apprêtait à regagner le dortoir en compagnie de Pansy, qui l'avait attendu au détour d'un couloir quand ils furent enveloppés d'un froid cadavérique, il était impossible d'avancer. Après quelques sorts de réchauffements, ils coururent jusqu'à l'autre bout du château quand ils virent Mcgonagall quitter la salle de classe où leur réunion avait eu lieu. « C'est alors qu'ils se cachèrent dans une salle de classe en attendant qu'elle s'éloigne. Les fondations commencèrent à crépiter et ils sortirent de la classe pour trouver un autre refuge jusqu'à ce que Draco trébuche sur Granger, affalée au pied des escaliers. » A partir de là, tout était devenu clair dans l'esprit de Draco. C'était Granger la coupable.

_Cette petite **garce** essayait de jouer aux apprentis Merlins._

Draco se releva en tapotant sa baguette sur le parchemin. Il entendit Pansy reculer derrière lui.

_Quelle idiote !_

Le parchemin s'ouvrit devant ses yeux et à la fin de sa lecture, Draco ne pu réprimer un sourire, c'était une information _très_ intéressante. Qui pourrait valoir une exclusion définitive de la préfète.

« On dirait bien que la sang de bourbe veut devenir un animagus avec l'appui de son insupportable directrice. Si le conseil d'administration savait cela, je ne donnerai pas cher de la peau de _notre_ petite Miss-je-sais-tout et de la vieille chatte. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Pansy demanda.

« Comment ça, qu'est ce que je vais faire, Pansy ? » Draco sourit d'un air mauvais, en pliant le parchemin pour la mettre dans sa poche « Et bien demain matin, les membres du conseil recevront la preuve qu'une élève et un membre du staff sont en train de faire des expériences illégales dans l'enceinte de notre _bonne vieille_ école »

« Draco…je…je voulais parler de Granger ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'elle ? Que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie peut être, au milieu de tous les trucs bizarres qui sont en train de se passer ? Non, pas question ! Je ne toucherai jamais un sang de bourbe »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais tous les deux se retournèrent quand ils entendirent quelqu'un murmurer.

Le parchemin sortit de la poche de Draco et s'ouvrit devant ses yeux. Le garçon prit peur et recula immédiatement en heurtant la poitrine de Pansy.

Soudain, la permission pour l'accès à la bibliothèque s'effaça du morceau de papier. Les deux élèves flanchèrent quand l'écriture réapparue à nouveau mais la signification du message avait changé. _Complètement._

_Draco et Pansy,_

_Emmenez la jeune fille évanouie tout de suite dans la Forêt interdite. Si vous le faîtes, vous trouverez ce que vous chercher le plus au monde._

« C'est quoi ce truc ? QUI EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ÇA ? » Cria Draco autour de lui. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il attrapa Pansy par le bras et commença à l'entraîner vers les escaliers mais le parchemin les suivirent et s'ouvrit devant eux encore une fois. Le contenu du message avait encore changé et lorsqu'ils finirent de le lire, le choc était tel que tous les deux faillirent trébucher sur Granger encore une fois.

&&&&&&&&&&

Munie d'un sort d'invisibilité, Imelda vit le choc les visages des deux jeunes élèves qui étaient debout, à côté d'elle. Elle avait réussi son pari, rien ne valait une telle frayeur pour contrôler les gens. Les deux jeunes gens et la fille évanouie devaient impérativement sortir de cette école pour qu'elle puisse commencer à faire le transfert. Quitte à les menacer de mort.

_« Emmenez **IMMEDIATEMENT** la jeune fille évanouie dans la Forêt interdite sinon…vous mourrez dans la minute qui suivra. »_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**NOTE** : Pour ceux qui sont intéressés à connaître un peu plus Imelda, j'ai mis quelques notes sur elle sur mon blog (voir l'adresse dans ma bio) A vos reviews.


End file.
